Rumor Has It
by Madame Morgan
Summary: La vida siempre es una constante encrucijada. Tan impredecible como un tempestuoso oleaje. Kaoru Matsumoto lo sabía más que nadie. La vida en el instituto es tortuosa y apabullante, el prestigio es lo que importa. Por una tonta apuesta su persona corre grave peligro y lo peor, su corazón también.


¡Hola! Seguramente no me reconozcan por estos lares del FanFiction, pero lo cierto es que yo tenía otra cuenta, publicando muchos fics sin terminar, en serio, gomen. Trabajaba bajo el seudónimo de "Lakytu-chan", pero en vista de pasar por diversas dificultades, me vi en la desesperada medida de abandonar el Fandom y perder mi cuenta y contraseña. Ugh, es todo tan complicado…

¡Pero ahora… chán, chán….!

Con este intento de fic, quiero compensar a las chicas (supongo, se ven pocos hombres leyendo fics) que se tomaron las molestias en dejarme reviews en mi antigua cuenta :D

Espero que sea de su agrado. ¡Les presento mi más reciente creación! ¡Recién salido del horno….!

* * *

**Rumor Has It**

**Pareja: **Butch Him, Kaoru Matsumoto. Brick Him, Momoko Akatsutsumi. Boomer Him, Miyako Gotokuji.

**Género: **Romance, Drama.

**Resumen: **La vida siempre es una constante encrucijada. Tan impredecible como un tempestuoso oleaje. Kaoru Matsumoto lo sabía más que nadie. La vida en el instituto es tortuosa y apabullante, el prestigio es lo que importa. Por una tonta apuesta su persona corre grave peligro y lo peor, su corazón también.

**Disclaimer: **D!PPGZ no me pertenece. La historia sí.

**Escrito por: **Madame Morgan (antes Lakytu-chan)

* * *

**OJO: Este punto de vista es importantísimo para el desarrollo de la trama.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

**.**

**.**

Con una buena taza de café iniciaba su día en el instituto. Recargado en el alféizar de la ventana en la sala de profesores, dio un sorbo a su bebida mágica. Admiró con detenimiento cómo algunos alumnos corrían a saludarse entre ellos, como si no se hubieran visto en años, en vez de tres meses, mientras otros, bajaban del coche a paso lento, con caras de aburrimiento o profunda somnolencia. Otros simplemente intentaban componer una sonrisa nerviosa; siendo su primer día en aquél establecimiento educativo, parecían, por sus pasos torpes y titubeantes, que estaban caminando directo a la horca, terminando ignorados olímpicamente al pedir indicaciones a estudiantes que circulaban con prisa.

De manera casi sobrenatural, el apabullante bullicio de los alumnos fue acogido por un trémulo silencio, que le hizo voltear inquisitivamente sus bellos ojos obsidianas hacia las personas que habían causado tanta impresión. Finalmente los reconoció.

Casi pudo tantear los suspiros ahogados de las jóvenes preparatorianas y las miradas envenenadas de sus parejas al divisar a los hermanos Him.

Conforme cómo había escuchado y tenía en cuenta, los hermanos Him eran el mejor partido de la ciudad, tal vez de la región, si no era del país ya. Guapos, atléticos y nadaban en dinero, casi literalmente. Solo eso faltaría para que terminara de odiarlos más de la cuenta, tratando de ignorarlos por aquello. Y es que, Matsumoto Dai llevaba una vida humilde y trabajadora. Solo Kami-sama sabía con cuánto empeño y esfuerzo había logrado sacar a su pequeña familia adelante, después de la trágica muerte de su padre.

Siendo el mayor de tres hermanos, a sus diecisiete años había decidido salir a la lucha de un mejor futuro para su familia. Su madre, ya entrada en los cuarenta, sumida en una dura depresión por la súbita muerte de su marido, había enfermado gravemente, muriendo siete meses después de la partida de su amado, siguiéndole hasta el final.

Decir que fue agonizante para tres chiquillos quedarse huérfanos de padre y madre a tan temprana edad sería quedarse corto. Ahora, con dieciocho años sabía lo duro que era ser un adulto. Durante mucho tiempo añoró ser un niño de nuevo, poder jugar con sus hermanitos a lanzarse bolitas de barro o nadar por el pequeño lago cerca de su casa, con sus progenitores velando por la seguridad de sus retoños.

Con la herencia que su abuela había sucedido a su madre, quien había sido esposa de un magnate en los negocios, logró encontrarse una buena vocación. El ser docente nunca fue su sueño. Había encontrado engorroso a los docentes gritones y malhumorados, e irritado a los profesores sin carácter, siendo objeto de burla de los mismos alumnos, que descargando su ira en los más tímidos de la clase, liberaban frustraciones. Pero ahora, el camino de la enseñanza generaba un buen ingreso a su hogar, además de desempeñar un cargo que le gustaba.

Ahora, a los veintidós era profesor de Educación Física, exigente y siempre estimulando a sus estudiantes a dar el máximo en sus clases, llenas de energía y motivación. A diferencia de los educadores de dicha materia, él daba un gran discurso a sus alumnos para _"ponerle las pilas"_, para que así no quedaran desmotivados y cansados en las bancas. Le decía a sus estudiantes todo lo que quiso que le dijeran de niño. De ahí el por qué.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando el elegante timbre daba su cuarta campanada, dispersando a los jóvenes de la entrada que, seguramente se dirigían hacia el auditorio central del instituto para la bienvenida a las clases.

Dejó su taza de café, totalmente vacía, en la pequeña mesita del comedor. Preparó mentalmente su día, mientras que Yuki, la docente en áreas informáticas, le guiñaba un ojo con coquetería.

Apresuró el paso, reconsiderando seriamente el ponerle una orden de alejamiento a esa mujer obsesiva con su persona. Ya dentro del soberbio y ostentoso lugar, tomó asiento en las mullidas sillas de terciopelo, sin responder el saludo de sus colegas. La directora, una rubia de exuberante parecer, hizo su aparición saliendo de un extenso biombo de papel de arroz, tintado con artesanales flores de cerezo.

-¡Muy buenos días, estudiantes de Tsukimine High!

Muchos alumnos corearon un seco saludo.

-En el contenido programático de este glorioso año escolar tenemos…..

Y la vieja siguió hablando y hablando tanto, que sentía que a sus orejas le saldrían patitas y se largarían a correr por el maltrato dado. Decidió que su irritación no podía notarse más cuando subieron los hermanos Him, sabrá quién por qué cosa.

-¿Está encendido? ¿Hola? ¿Holi?...Ehm…. Probando, sonido, sonido. ¿Cómo se activa esta cosa?- _**"Estúpido"**_ pensaron los hombres en la estancia. _**"Lindo" **_exclamaron la mayoría de las féminas, al escuchar el eco de la voz del confuso chico por el colosal parlante, mientras el rubio atolondrado luchaba arduamente con el endemoniado artilugio. El menor de los Him era un tanto idiota e ignorante, pero igualmente encantador según las jovencitas japonesas. El mayor tomó el micrófono rápidamente, dejando al otro sin poder objetar.

-…..en nombre de nuestro padre queremos dar las más cálida bienvenida a todos los estudiantes…- en su opinión, el pelirojo no era tan odioso, un tanto arrogante y petulante, sí, pero no tanto como…

-¡Y a todas esas nenas preciosas que adoran al gran Butch!

….como ése imbécil de flequillo emo.

Al terminar de decir aquello, una gran ovación femenina estremeció el lugar, llenándolo de vítores escandalosos, mientras muchas _señoritas de casa_, gritaban algo como _"¡hazme un hijo y luego págame el aborto!* _o, _"¡Soy tuya, Butch!"_ En fin, cosas de las que sus ricachones padres se enervarían y no dudarían en cruzarle la cara de un guantazo para preservar su prestigio. El pelirojo se levantó con un dolor en su trasero, al haber sido aventado por su hermanito menor al suelo.

El chico Butch, calmó las aguas haciendo ademanes con sus manos, siguiendo las órdenes de la directora, que acalorada con las declaraciones, enviaba miradas de reprobación al Him de ojos verdes.

-¡El poder del gran Butch lo hace de nuevo!- y alzó el puño en señal de triunfo.

La muchedumbre estallaba y se deshacía en vítores, mientras la directora se daba por vencida y se acostumbraba al bullicio. Al escuchar hablar a Butch nuevamente, la multitud se calmó. Qué bipolares.

-Soy tan genial, ¡joder me sale con tanta naturalidad, que debería ser actor! ¡Puedo estar en cualquier película!

Muchos rieron por la ocurrencia del moreno.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué tal en la del Bufón engreído y el Rey cabeza hueca? Tal vez puedas obtener ambos personajes principales, y de paso los secundarios. Y oh, también podrías dirigirla, es decir, creo que tu gran ego podría hacer una saga completa de tus estúpidas ocurrencias.

El auditorio calló, en terrible sorpresa, debido al crudo sarcasmo y las mordaces palabras de un jovencito. A Butch le saltó la vena de la sien.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Quién demonios se cree este idiota?!

-Soy mujer, imbécil.

Silencio sepulcral.

El profesor Matsumoto se llevó una mano al rostro, al darse cuenta quién era el valiente _muchacho_, nada más ni nada menos que…

-¡LA D-DEMOLEDOR-A-A!

Un sonoro _¡Uh,oh!_, rellenó el tajante silencio que se había instalado después de la revelación del muchachito de segundo grado. El Him moreno recompuso una mueca autosuficiente.

-¿Demoledora? Bah, si solo es una _mujer debilucha_. Además, será mujer solo en nombre, parece más hombre que otra cosa.

Todos corearon un _¡Uhhh!_, iniciando así una pequeña contienda. Los hombres desde sus asientos sonrieron orgullosos, al fin alguien que le daría pelea a ése creído. Dai suspiró, su hermana no quería que los emparentaran, porque decía que sería peligroso ser el hermano de la niña problema del instituto. A él no le importaba aquello, pues lo primordial eran sus hermanos, él podía buscar otro empleo. Más, Kaoru siendo tan tozuda como lo era, lo ignoraba olímpicamente en clases cada vez que él quería entablar conversación con su hermanita. Ahí quedaron sus intentos.

-¡Bastardo, verás cómo te haré picadillo de un solo golpe, nenita de papi!

-Bah, no le pego a las mujeres boconas con cuerpo de hombre.

Silencio.

-¿Me tienes miedo acaso? ¿El gran Butch no puede con un reto?

-No me alientes, sabandija.

Ya está. A Dai le valía un carajo si lo despedían por partirle la cara a ése pequeño imbécil cretino de mierda. La Demoledora bajó las escaleras, dirigiéndose hacia el escenario, ignorando la cara psicópata de Dai. Al pasar por su lado, Kaoru susurró con disimulo:

-No hagas nada estúpido o te las verás conmigo en casa.- logró calmarlo con esa amenaza. Su hermana podía cuidarse, no por nada su padre se encargó de entrenarles en el fino arte de patear traseros.

Al llegar, Kaoru puso sus brazos en jarra, mientras tironeaba con fastidio e irritación de su ropa holgada. Butch puso ojo crítico. Tenía los ojos bonitos y facciones delicadas.

-¿Qué tanto sabes de Karate, Demoledora?

-¡Lo suficiente como para hacerte regresar a tu casa en una camilla!

¡Demonios!

Esa chica tenía una lengua muy afilada.

-Já, ya quisiera verte intentándolo.

-Adelante.

La directora se había levantado molesta, poniendo punto final a ese absurdo encuentro. Era hora de imponer su autoridad.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!

Rápidamente la mujer los envió a la Dirección con tanta rabia y enojo, que los alumnos creyeron que el vótox, saldría explotando de su cara. Mientras daba por finalizada la jornada por ése día, envió a todos a casa. Dai texteó a su hermana.

_-¿Te espero?_

Kaoru recibió el mensaje y respondió prontamente un gélido:

_-No. Lárgate sin mí._

_-Cuídate. Iré por el enano._

En la oficina de la directora Kaoru no miró el mensaje. Abandonó con fuerza el celular en su bolso y embistió sin cuidado alguno sobre el despreocupado moreno.

-¡!

-¡Ahora, terminemos con esto, bastardo!

El chico no respondió, pues esquivaba a duras penas los fúricos golpes de la Matsumoto.

* * *

**Continuará…..si quieren..**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal?**

**Me gustó mucho la parte de Boomie-kun, jaja me mató escribirlo. Aunque les doy pista, su actitud es una fachada.**

**La trama es algo compleja, espero que se entienda con el tiempo y los siguientes capítulos. Por este cap es solo el punto de vista de Dai, súper importante. ;D**

***Frase dicha en Hola soy Germán, enserio da mucha risa**

**Toda sugerencia que gusten, no duden en decírmelo. ¿Preguntas, tomatazos?**

**Recuerden que este fic va para todas ustedes, solo con la finalidad de entretener a las masas :D**

**¿Alguien quiere una galleta?**

**Yo sí,tengo hambre :D**

**¿Qué creen que pase ahora? ¿Por qué la llaman Demoledora? ¿Por què pregunto tanto?**

**Matta Ne.**


End file.
